


Happy 4th of July Sea Bass

by arisanite



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: You see Seb topless, relaxing on your front yard before the Independence Day Dinner, and you just can’t stand there staring at him.





	Happy 4th of July Sea Bass

What an asshole.

Topless, spread out on the lawn with only his white shorts on, stretching those guns? How dare he tease you at such a time.

Too bad he was busy listening to Marvin Gaye that he didn’t notice how your crafty fingers managed to find his cock underneath all that cotton material that was an excuse for a “costume” –

“Hey –”

_*slurp*_

“Oh God–” He gasped out your name as he watched his throbbing cock being swallowed by your talented mouth. “Someone might see –”

_*loud slurping noises*_

He grits his teeth and leans on his elbows, as he threads those fingers on your hair. He worriedly looks around if anyone would notice – luckily there were tall hedges nearby, but loud chatter can be heard behind them.

“Jesus –”

You managed to smear your lower lip from the base of his cock up to the top, before swallowing again. You felt his thigh shudder against your nipples now grazing against the thin material of your shirt.

‘I fucking swear–” He grunts your name. You know he’s close. “If we get caughtr –”

A guttural groan escaped him as you engulfed his cock whole, tucked away your teeth beneath your lips, and started sucking wildly. 

The sound that came out of your mouth was just so obscene. You barely saw it but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he has started to fuck your mouth, arching those hips from the grass.

“Hnggggggggh!”

Next thing you know, you were on your back, your shirt is raised giving him a front seat to your rack and he was already parting your panties amidst your raised skirt.

“I don’t care who sees,” he mumbles frantically with his throbbing cock in his hand. Those blue eyes look dangerous predatory too. “I’m fucking you right here.”

It was your turn to moan as you felt your insides being filled with that fat cock…

You should have been quite the sight to behold.

Legs up in the air.

This beautiful, demi-god repeatedly impaling your wet folds with that purplish throbbing cock…

As he gripped your thighs tightly as if you two were just busy wrestling in the afternoon sun…

You didn’t care who heard the two of you.

The neighbors, your mom, his dad… 

The veterans nearby…

You were too busy trying to reach your climax. And god is that cock hitting your g-spot repeatedly? It won’t be long now –

“You made it hard, doll,” he spoke in a whisper. You dared to look at him and you realized how hungry those blue eyes looked. As if it wasn’t enough to just simply fuck you where anyone could see. Even the smell of grass was mixing with the smell of sweat and cum… the smell of sex.

“And so wet…” He mused, shifting as you watched his toned torso shift against yours. “But i think you’re wetter than my cock,” he said grinning, admiring the way your fluids coated his shaft, making the sound of your fucking even more obscene than what you were doing to him earlier.

“Shall i make you even more wetter with my cum?”

That was when you saw fireworks.

He clenched his jaw as he emptied himself within you. He circled his hips twice before releasing his grip on your thighs.

“Happy Fourth of July Doll,” he smugly grinned at you as you were trying to figure out an alibi in case someone walked out of the door. 


End file.
